


Miles to go before I sleep Part I

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Halloween, M/M, Other, Starcrossed Lovers, Talk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft clank hit the table as a small sliver charm necklace rolled out in front of Rust, a pattern of a half crescent moon and stars woven onto the chain, idly Rust picked it up carefully and held it, as it dangled between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to go before I sleep Part I

The rain had finally stopped that night the thick coldness of fall had been increasing over the last few weeks, the diner's neon light flickered softly creating a green like tint against the glass. He hadn't realized his eyes had been staring at the sign from outside until he heard his name again.

 

''Rust…'' it was faint but soft to the ear, a pleasant softness he'd come to know for the last two weeks.

 

Slowly Rust drew himself back into the world as he glanced from across the table to see a frail young woman lightly smiling back to him, wearing a scarf over her head and a sweater far too large clinging to her small frame. '' _Daisy''_ this was the name he chose to call her by, this was not her real name of course but she knew what he was, and what he could give so they decided names were petty at this point.

 

The cancer has spread quicker than Daisy had first thought, but when it came time to telling him the news, it was for the best. Two weeks they known each other seemed long enough, long enough for her to carry out this disease any more. ''You look paler than usual. That normal for someone like...like you?'' she asked timidly, putting her green tea down on the table, fingers cradling around the mug, Rust reached out slowly and took one of her hands and held her fingers in his, the two sharing a heavy gaze. ''More or less whatever color I'll get back when the deal is done and all.'' he muttered in a low drawl. ''Best you don't worry about these things miss Daisy.'' he spoke gently.

 

Daisy's eye lit up for a moment as she chuckled in remembrance, she drew her hand back. ''Still not used to this sort of flattery you truly are a gentleman Rust Cohle.'' she sighed before letting the smile disappear from her face, sitting up straighter Daisy wiped at her glossy eyes before she addressed him again. ''Now look Rust I know you told me, you don't like getting paid for this certain thing but I think I still can give you something in re-''

 

''I told you before I ain't into getting paid about this sort of thing, its a deal is all. I don't need payment of any sort. Keep your money Daisy.'' he said firmly looking out the window once more, he could sense the human getting flustered, her heart raising in her chest, the smell of her blood becoming stronger. ''What good to me is money if I'm dead Rust? Plus you didn't let me finish ya hot head. '' Rust's eyes flickered he that had been the first time since he had known Daisy to speak out like this, he stared at her calmly.

 

His eyes drifted somewhat as he saw the vein pulsating in her neck, ''I'm giving you a payment whether you like it or not, I'm done Rust. You here me I'm done. It's been two years I can't go on like this anymore.''

 

Rust remained still as Daisy stood up taking the scarf off her head, she had already gone through chemo her hair long gone, but Rust wouldn’t deny even in her frail state he had never seen so much clarity in a human before, not in a long time anyway. A soft clank hit the table as a small sliver charm necklace rolled out in front of Rust, a pattern of a half crescent moon and stars woven onto the chain, idly Rust picked it up carefully and held it, as it dangled between his fingers. ''My payment?'' he muttered shooting a glance to Daisy, she nodded slightly.

 

''Keep it, pawn it, burn it don't matter to me. I'll be waiting outside. '' Daisy spoke in a soft tone she gave a weak smile before she walked towards the door, the bell jingling in the distance. Rust looked out the window once more the sky still thick with rain though there wasn't any to be had, he could make out the whisper of the window as he sat alone in the booth. He clutched onto the charm necklace before he stood up and walked out the diner.

 

In no time he found Daisy outside two buildings over near the diner, she leaned back against the wall calm and focused as she took a long drag of a cigarette, her arms crossed she looked more like a teenager on the rebellion than a young woman on her last legs ready for her pain to be taken away for good.

 

Rust stood motionless watching her for a moment, both hands shoved into his pockets as he observed in silence. Daisy could of made a witty remark about her puffing on the last cigarette she'd ever smoke and Rust easily could of told her of a higher truth but neither decided to say anything, there was no need for words. Finishing it off Daisy took a final puff before she dropped the butt onto the concrete and crushed it under her boot, she stood away from the wall and approached Rust slowly, the two stared at each other and it was the first time it really dawned on Daisy she was going to die, she was going to die by the hands of a solitary man, a man with a depth and intelligence she had never witnessed before. He had the power to take her pain away and that's all she wanted now.

 

Daisy looked Rust in the eyes the dark blue echoing the crashing waves of the sea not far from them really, it was her favorite place. As a child Daisy always wished could of stayed long after the sun began to set and sky's tint became pink. All those years walking along the shore, bare feet sinking absorbing the sand and all the ocean life around her.

This was her favorite place. She froze as she was able to see all this, the ocean everything in Rust's eyes or was she there with him at that very moment. Blinking Daisy could feel it all, smell the familiar scents of the shore, her feet sinking into the sand wiggling her toes just to make sure it was real. Daisy let out a choked laugh as she smiled.

''Thank you.'' she whispered, Rust's face softened as he just gave a small nod in return, slowly he reached over and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in. Tipping her neck to the side, his long fingers cradled her skull as he brought his lips to her neck.

 

Opening his mouth Rust waited a moment catching the faint cry of a seagull in the distance as he looked around the shore himself, in an instant he sunk his fangs into the flesh and began to drink. Her blood igniting everything in him, Rust felt like everything was on fire as he continued to drink in silence.

 

After a few moments he pulled back with a small gasp dropping his gaze as he held onto Daisy's lifeless body, her eyes looking beyond him and up higher and higher to the sky. Rust hadn't see such a calm face in a long time, her eyes glossy but filled with so much peace he envied it to some degree, taking two fingers he closed her eyes as he stood up still holding Daisy close to him. With his free hand Rust wiped the blood from his lips as he watched the beach scenery crumble before his eyes returning them back to the abandoned alleyway.

 

Rust studied Daisy’s corpse in silence when his attention was brought up to the sky above him, in the distance the brightness of the full moon that had been looming over them was now being swallowed by a jumble of gray clouds.

''I don't know how you stand all of this shit Rust, if it were me I couldn't handle it.'' The familiar voice echoed behind him, it was getting closer and it was a voice despite some of the snark Rust had ached for a long time. ''One of the obligations of being immortal Marty. You know this.'' Rust mumbled softly dropping his head as he could feel the others breath on the back of his neck before long the two were facing each other. ''That don't mean I don't feel bad for ya.'' Marty said easing his tone a bit, his eyes dropping to Daisy for a moment, Rust saw the pain on Marty's face. ''Or them.'' he added.

 

''I know.'' Rust said back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, school and just home life have been keeping me pretty tied up as of late. I've made several efforts to finish up some smaller Rust/Marty fics but they still haven't taken off really, hopefully I can get back to them someday. 
> 
> In the meantime, I managed to finish part of 1 of this Vampire/Werewolf love letter fic idea I've had been thinking about the last couple of weeks. The mythology is a handful of things thrown together, but Rust and Marty are lovers who from time to time due to their species lifestyles separate ever so often, but always manage to find their way back to each other. Rust is about 1,000 give or take as a vampire and has known Marty since he first became a werewolf 20 years before. 
> 
> The intro here is meant to serve Rust's personal choice of choosing certain people to drink blood from as opposed to just killing whoever, I always had the idea he possesses the power of mental projection and always sends his victims to their favorite place before crossing over. I have no idea how long this story will be but it's fun to be writing again and especially in the supernatural sense. Enjoy everyone ^^


End file.
